


Твои глаза хранят молчание

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: У Клэя две задачи — вернуть свою команду обратно домой и заставить Кугара сказать хоть что-нибудь.
Relationships: Franklin Clay/Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/William Roque
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Твои глаза хранят молчание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Eyes Have Their Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97414) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



Произошедшее в Боливии сводит их с ума. Клэй видит это на внутренней стороне своих век, стоит ему только закрыть глаза и опустить голову на отсыревшую от пота подушку, в то время как южно-американская жара впитывается в его кости до тех пор, пока ему не начинает казаться, что его опаляет жар от горящих обломков того разбившегося вертолета. Почти каждую ночь он видит во сне одно и то же: пламя лижет ему костяшки пальцев, когда он бросает в огонь их личные жетоны, обгоревшие куски тел, вонь до такой степени омерзительная, что он знает, что никогда не сможет её забыть. Прямо там и тогда он поклялся расквитаться с Максом, неважно, какой ценой.

Его команда следует за ним через самое пекло, через жару и бесконечные леса, через болота и дожди, рискуя подцепить пневмонию и гангрену. Они мертвы, и это меняет каждого из них. 

Клэй видит это на их лицах, когда принимает решение остаться в Боливии и поселиться в Руренабаке, провинция Итэнэс. Это проявляется в том, как они не разговаривают друг с другом первые несколько дней, в тяжёлых взглядах, в том, как они отводят глаза, когда обсуждают, как найти способ вернуться домой. Однако они выдерживают всё это и держатся вместе. Ситуация отнюдь не идеальна, но это почти нормально. За исключением того, что происходит с Кугаром.

Кугар всегда был неразговорчивым, но в эти долгие недели, которые проходят после того, что случилось, он становится ещё более молчаливым, его голова опущена, словно он молится, а его лицо почти всё время скрыто под полями шляпы. Некоторые вещи, однако, человек не может скрыть. 

Клэй успевает увидеть, как мелькают тени в глазах распластанного под ним Кугара лишь только перед тем, как тот прикрывает веки и изгибается дугой. Он толкается в кулак Клэя, и его тело умоляет о последнем сладком рывке, о котором он не может попросить. И Клэй даёт ему то, чего он хочет, и наблюдает, как губы Кугара размыкаются и он безмолвно хватает воздух ртом, когда кончает.

В тишине комнаты раздаётся лишь тяжёлое дыхание Клэя.

~ * ~

Они — солдаты и должны справиться со всем этим. Дженсен и Кугар устраиваются на работу на местный завод, Пуч вкалывает в заведении для туристов. Клэй и Рок перебиваются случайными заработками, берутся за любую работу, какую только могут найти в этом районе, едва зная испанский. Они не отказываются почти ни от чего.

Когда наступает конец дня, они не соревнуются между собой в том, кому удалось больше заработать. Они скидываются всеми деньгами, которые у них есть, и взамен получают нечто большее — поддержку, которая помогает им пережить ещё один день. И когда влажные ночи становятся совсем невыносимыми, они снимают номера в дешёвых мотелях, и до Клэя доносятся отчаянные стоны, которые издают парни из его команды, которые не могут попасть домой, и поэтому пытаются найти утешение в объятиях друг друга.

Этой ночью его рот на члене Кугара, он облизывает его снизу и кончиком языка проводит по выпуклым венам, до тех пор, пока Кугар не начинает дрожать, пальцами сжимая плечи Клэя. Кугар по-прежнему не произносит ни звука, даже чтобы предупредить его о том, что вот-вот кончит. Он просто бьёт Клэя по плечу, а затем отталкивает его ладонью, пока его бёдра дёргаются под рукой Клэя. Однако Кугар не сопротивляется, когда Клэй снова наклоняется, грубо сжимает его бёдра и ещё сильнее сосёт, пытаясь за влажными звуками своего собственного рта расслышать, не сказал ли Кугар что-нибудь.

Быть может, Кугар вздыхает, быть может, он задыхается, Клэй не знает, не слышит. Кугар, неистово толкаясь в последний раз, выстреливает, и язык Клэя заливает горькая струя спермы. Звон, стоящий в его ушах, заглушает все остальные звуки. 

~ * ~

Они понемногу начинают заполнять дни тем, чего не имеют. У Клэя хорошая команда — одна из лучших — но дни становятся всё более длинными, а ночи всё более тяжёлыми, и Клэй не может игнорировать тоску и надежду в глазах Дженсена и Пуча, когда они говорят о своих семьях. Не может игнорировать грохочущий в его ушах голос Рока, спрашивающего: "Когда?" 

Кугар единственный, кто ни о чём не спрашивает, даже когда Клэй снова овладевает им. Клэй вылизывает языком дорожку от одного соска к другому, зубами проводит по выступающим рёбрам, скользит губами по выпирающей тазовой косточке — но Кугар хранит молчание. Он сотрясается, едва не обрушивая койку, но по-прежнему безмолвствует. Клэй хочет дать ему пощёчину или хорошенько встряхнуть его, или сделать одновременно и то, и другое и приказать ему _произнести хоть что-нибудь, чёрт возьми._

Но Клэй не делает ничего, хотя от стремления сотворить что-нибудь его ладони призывно зудят, это желание с силой бьётся в его точках пульса, и он ощущает его даже на своих зубах, когда прикасается губами к внутренней стороне бёдер Кугара. Он жаждет укусить, но вместо этого оставляет на этом месте поцелуй. Когда он чувствует резкое покалывание, как будто на него наставлен пистолет, он поднимает взгляд на лицо Кугара. Тот смотрит на него сверху вниз, его глаза тёмные с расширенными зрачками, а взгляд ровный и спокойный. Кугар не произносит ни слова. Ни слова, что бы ни делал Клэй, до тех пор, пока он не погружается в жаркое тело Кугара, и стон не вырывается из его груди.

Клэй закрывает глаза и слушает исступлённые шлепки их тел друг о друга, а вскоре, когда он кончает, этот звук заглушает грохот крови в его ушах. 

~ * ~

Вся военная карьера Клэя научила его выбрасывать из головы неудачные планы и забывать о них. До того, как произошел этот инцидент с вертолётом и детьми, ему это удавалось, но об этом Клэй старается не думать. Это было его желание отступить от плана и сымпровизировать, из-за которого он отдал приказ свои ребятам. Их называют Лузерами не просто так, и именно поэтому Клэй всегда будет чертовски ими гордиться, несмотря на дерьмовое прозвище.

Он хочет убедиться, что Кугар по-прежнему с командой, и ему нужно больше, чем кивок или _s &#237;_. Этого не происходит, пока он прижимает Кугара к стене, надавливая на его пах, и, спрашивая напрямик, он понимает, что так ничего и не добился.

Кугар глядит на Клэя безжизненными глазами, безмолвно кивает, а затем опускается перед ним на колени, прежде чем Клэй успевает что-нибудь сказать.

~ * ~

В первый раз, когда Клэй приглашает Рока побыть с ними, тот предпочитает сидеть в углу комнаты и смотреть, забросив лодыжку одной ноги на колено другой, его боевой нож, с которым он никогда не расстаётся, покоится на бедре, а локти лежат на ручках кресла. Тяжесть молчания Рока и Кугара почти невыносима, но ни один не произносит ни слова, когда Клэй один за другим вводит перепачканные смазкой пальцы в тугое тело Кугара, до тех пор, пока Кугар не толкается вниз, и его руки сжимают простыни так крепко, что сдёргивают их с кровати.

Клэй наклоняется над ртом Кугара, осознавая, что Рок сидит в углу, наблюдает, как они целуются, смотрит, как они трахаются, и ни у одного не находиться какой-нибудь проклятой хрени, чтобы сказать вслух. Только Клэй стонет, когда кончает, и каждый его рваный вздох громко раздаётся в комнате. Он открывает глаза и, следуя за тяжёлым взглядом Кугара, натыкается на бесстрастное лицо Рока.

Клэй убирает руку с ноги Кугара и выскальзывает из его тела. Кугар вытягивается на кровати, бросает взгляд на дверь ванной комнаты, и Клэй кивает. Рок следует за ним в ванную, и Клэй не вздрагивает, когда Рок закрывает за собой дверь.

— Чего ты хочешь? —– спрашивает Рок, прислоняясь к двери и скрещивая руки на груди, словно он задаёт вопрос затем, чтобы на самом деле получить подробный ответ, несмотря на очевидную выпуклость в его брюках.

Клэй моет руки в раковине.

— Задание не изменилось, — говорит он.

— И что это за задание? — Клэй замечает в зеркале движение руки Рока. — Какова цель?

— Вернуть нас домой, — говорит Клэй, вытирая ладони полотенцем.

В зеркале Клэй наблюдает за тем, как Рок обнимает его за талию, его правая рука спускается вниз по животу и сжимается вокруг его обмякшего члена. 

— Дом не здесь, Клэй.

Клэй ухмыляется во весь рот и оскаливает зубы, когда протягивает руку за спину и сжимает член Рока через штаны.

— Но чертовски близко.

~ * ~

Проходит около недели, прежде чем что-то происходит, потому что Клэй и Рок заполучили одну работёнку, ради которой им пришлось уехать в провинцию Серкадо. К тому времени, когда они возвращаются, Клэй чувствует себя слишком уставшим от следов, ведущих в никуда, и поэтому запирается в одиночестве на целый день, чтобы поспать.

Когда пружины кровати скрипят, а матрас прогибается под дополнительным весом, Клэй сразу же просыпается, настороженный, и тянется за пистолетом, которого, конечно же, не оказывается на привычном месте.

— Ш-ш-ш…

Рука сжимает его запястье и перемещает обратно на грудь, тёплое дыхание шевелит влажные волосы на затылке.

— Это всего лишь мы.

Клэй расслабляется, услышав голос Рока, и, повернув голову, видит, как Кугар вешает шляпу на абажур лампы. Кугар вытягивается рядом с Клэем и перекидывает руку через его талию. Он что-то шепчет по-испански — это больше, что он сказал за весь проклятый месяц, — но Клэй чересчур измотан, чтобы обратить на это внимание. Слишком жарко для того, чтобы тебя зажимали телами с двух сторон, но Клэй всё равно засыпает, и безмолвная тяжесть рук, обвитых вокруг него, ясно говорит о том, что на пути к тому, чтобы получить то, чего он хотел, нет никаких препятствий.

~ * ~

Приняв душ, Клэй выходит из ванной как раз чтобы услышать, как Рок спрашивает:

— Ты уверен, что это то, чего ты хочешь?

— _S &#237;_.

Клэй переводит взгляд с одного мужчины на другого и оглядывает комнату, пока приближается к кровати.

— Что происходит?

— Ты всегда такой подозрительный? — спрашивает Рок.

Клэй усмехается.

— Приобретённое свойство. Приходит с опытом.

— Ты говоришь так, будто это какое-то преимущество.

— Может быть. Иногда.

Клэй позволяет Року обхватить свои бёдра, и тот тянет его вниз, на кровать.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь этого? — спрашивает Рок, а его пальцы уже зацепились за полотенце, обёрнутое вокруг талии Клэя.

— Хочешь узнать, как _это_ будет? — Рок смотрит на него, не моргая, и Клэй проводит пальцем по шраму на его щеке. 

— Да. 

Клэй переводит взгляд на Кугара, который небрежно растянулся на кровати, шляпа закрывает его лицо, как будто он дремлет. 

— А ты?

Кугар приподнимает шляпу большим пальцем и его губы изгибаются в усмешке, такой естественной и беззаботной, что Клэй понимает, что до сих пор не осознавал, насколько был напряжен, и как расслабился сейчас, увидев это и услышав, как Кугар мягко и уверенно произносит:

_— Sí._

Клэй приближается к Кугару, чувствуя, как Рок резким рывком сдергивает, наконец, полотенце с его талии, когда он опускается на кровать, а затем он не ощущает ничего, кроме прикосновения воздуха к своей обнажённой коже. Ему не приходится ждать долго, горячие руки Кугара скользят по его бёдрам, пока они целуются, неторопливо и непринуждённо, и они оба дают себе достаточно времени исследовать вкус друг друга, словно ещё не успели его распробовать. Раздаётся лишь звук их поцелуев до тех пор, пока Клэй не переворачивается, и пружины кровати не скрипят под ними, в то время как его прохладные ладони пробегают по обнажённым бокам Кугара. 

Кугар перерывает поцелуй и поворачивает голову, чтобы отложить в сторону свою шляпу, а Клэй покусывает его грудь, прокладывая вниз цепочку следов, и устраивается между ног Кугара. Подбородком, заросшим грубой щетиной, он трётся о живот Кугара, пока расстегивает на нём штаны и стаскивает их, а затем его сердце пропускает удар при виде наполовину твёрдого члена. Клэй проводит языком по всей длине, но единственный звук, которого ему удается добиться — это его собственный стон, когда он обхватывает губами головку и сосёт.

Рок тоже ничего не говорит, но Клэй совершенно уверен, что ни Рок, ни Кугар отнюдь не будут долго молчать. Поэтому комната наполнена звуками, который издаёт Клэй, шорохом простыней и скрипом пружин в матрасе, пока они двигаются и перекатываются до тех пор, пока Кугар не осёдлывает бедра Клэя, а Рок не устраивается позади Кугара. 

Клэй кончиками пальцев исследует синяки, разбросанные по коже снайпера, и горячая вспышка возбуждения Кугара заставляет его член пульсировать. Клэй хочет снова взять его в рот, сосать налитую кровью головку до тех пор, пока сперма не хлынет в его горло. Но вместо этого он сжимает рукой шею Кугара и тянет его вниз, к себе, для ещё одного поцелуя, языком прокладывая путь в теплоту его рта и следуя за мягкой поверхностью его языка. 

Нет смысла и дальше хранить молчание, поэтому Клэй не беспокоится об этом и выражает своё удовольствие в стонах и тяжелых вздохах, позволяя Кугару точно знать, как его прикосновения действуют на него. И Клэй оказывается вознагражден, когда Кугар откидывает голову назад и его тело сотрясает дрожь, а его твёрдый член так резко торчит вверх, что почти касается его живота.

В это время Рок сжимает член Клэя и надевает на него презерватив, и Клэй едва не сходит с ума от предвкушения, а его дыхание следует в такт за грубыми движениями кулака Рока на его члене.

— Куг, — Клэю приходится прочистить горло. Он берет в ладони лицо снайпера. — Кугар.

Тот приоткрывает глаза и кивает прежде, чем Клэй успевает спросить, тяжело сглатывает и снова кивает. Затем Кугар обхватывает пальцами его член, вырывая стон из горла Клэя, сжимает и начинает насаживаться на него. Нельзя ни с чем сравнить те ощущения, которые он испытывает, когда тело Кугара обхватывает его член, он опускается вниз, и его мускулы сжимаются и разжимаются вокруг каждого дюйма плоти Клэя. 

Резкая дрожь пробегает по ним обоим, Клэй длинно выдыхает и снова втягивает в себя воздух, когда Кугар начинает двигать бёдрами, медленно приподнимаясь только затем, чтобы снова обрушиться вниз.

— Полегче, — грубо бросает Рок, и Клэй благодарен ему за то, что он вмешался, не уверенный, что иначе сумел бы удержаться. 

Давление пальцев Рока, когда он засовывает их в Кугара, не помогает, и Клэй издает задушенный звук, который на деле означает ни что иное, как _"кому-то следует чертовски поторопиться"_. Клэй пытается расслабиться, когда Рок похлопывает его по бедру и быстро сжимает; это означает, что Клэю не придется долго ждать. Поэтому он выдыхает, медленно и ровно, делает ещё один вдох и едва не давится воздухом, когда Кугар внезапно замирает и выгибается, сжимая в кулаках простыни по обе стороны от головы Клэя.

Глаза Кугара зажмурены, рот приоткрыт, и его крепко сжатые руки позволяют ему удержаться прямо, но Клэй видит, как по его мускулам пробегает дрожь, и проводит руками вверх по бицепсам Кугара.

— Эй, посмотри на меня, — произносит Клэй, и его тон более грубый, чем он предполагал, но, вероятно, именно этот приказ в его голосе заставляет Кугара открыть глаза. Клэй отодвигает слипшиеся от пота пряди волос с его лба и не отводит взгляда до тех пор, пока глаза Кугара не фокусируются на нём.

— Тебе хорошо?

Кугар кивает, короткое, отрывистое движение головой вверх-вниз, и, когда его губы размыкаются, он, задыхаясь, отвечает Клэю:

— Да.

— Тебе хорошо? — спрашивает Рок, и Клэй бросает на него взгляд, утвердительно кивает и зажмуривает глаза, когда Рок продолжает проталкивать свои пальцы в Кугара, и тихая комната наполнена пьянящими, непристойными звуками.

Клэй изо всех сил старается оставаться спокойным, но его мускулы дёргаются с каждым движением пальцев Рока. Кугар бросает на него взгляд, и Рок, жёстко улыбаясь, начинает входить в него. Клэй закрывает глаза и задерживает дыхание, когда Рок проталкивает головку своего члена рядом с его.

— Двигайся ещё медленней, Рок, и твоя задница покроется пылью.

Затем спина Клэя изгибается, и он, чтобы упереться, цепляется за талию Кугара, оставляя царапины на его коже, хватается за кровать, когда Рок входит до конца. Но низкий гортанный стон, вырвавшийся у Кугара, заставляет дыхание Клэя сбиться, как будто лопнула резиновая лента, затянутая слишком туго уже очень давно. Он кончает, сопровождаемый этим звуком, проникающим сквозь его кожу, изливается с отчаянным, рваным собственным стоном, который эхом отдаётся в его ушах прежде чем скользкие шлепки тел, наконец, доносятся до него сквозь окружающий его туман. 

— Чересчур быстро для тебя? — спрашивает Рок, и Клэй может только смеяться, слишком ошеломлённый, чтобы делать что-либо ещё.

Но его член всё ещё твердый, поэтому он сжимает бёдра Кугара и вбивается в него короткими, резкими толчками, которые заставляют Кугара сотрясаться. Снайпер не издает больше ни звука, пока его руки не перестают держать его, он обрушивается на Клэя, и его бородка царапает плечо Клэя с каждым движением бёдер Рока. Рок что-то тихо бормочет, может быть, проклятие, может быть, стон, и Клэй вскидывает взгляд и видит, что его глаза плотно зажмурены, по горлу пробегает дрожь, и Клэй понимает, что он уже близко.

Клэй немного приподнимает Кугара для того, чтобы обхватить рукой его член. Он лишь успевает сжать его, прежде чем Кугар изливается в его в кулак, быстро и сильно прижимаясь губами к плечу Клэя. Рок толкается ещё один раз, глубоко и жёстко, а затем ритм его движений сбивается, и он кончает, заставляя Кугара нагнуться, пока длится его оргазм.

Рок наваливается сверху, придавливая Клэя к постели, но Клэй абсолютно удовлетворён и испытывает слишком большое удовольствие, чтобы чертыхаться. Он тянется к Року, находит его бедро и собирает рукой поблёскивающие капельки пота, бисером усыпавшие его кожу. Другой рукой Клэй вверх и вниз поглаживает бок Кугара и улыбается, слыша, как резко и быстро стучит его сердце.

— На днях, — обещает Клэй, горло у него пересохло, и после секса его голос звучит грубо.

Кожей он ощущает, как губы Кугара растягиваются в улыбку, и слабую дрожь, когда он ослабляет прикосновение. 

— Может быть. 

— Может быть, нет, — говорит Рок. Пружины кровати жалобно стонут, когда он перекатывается и вытягивается на матрасе рядом с Клэем, и его адамово яблоко дёргается, когда он втягивает в себя воздух. 

— Будь осторожен с такими обещаниями, Клэй.

Из груди Клэя вырывается гулкий смех, он тянется и накрывает руку Рока своей, а другой проводит вверх по спине Кугара. 

— Я даю только те обещания, которые могу сдержать.


End file.
